Non serve a niente rifugiarsi ei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere
by Zafry
Summary: Bill si trova davanti a un paesaggio surreale e riflette. Pensa alla guerra e a quanto sia stanco di combattere. Vale davvero la pena di vivere una realtà piena di dolore? Non sarebbe meglio abbandonarsi al dolce richiamo di un sogno senza fine?


_Nome_ _autore_: _zafry_ (sul forum Zafry)

_Titolo_: Non serve a niente rifugiarsi nei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere

_Genere_: One Shot

_Avvertimenti_: Missing Moment

_Personaggi_: Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour

_Pairing_ (se presente): Bill/Fleur

_Rating_: Verde

_Citazione_ _scelta_: Non serve a niente rifugiarsi nei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere.

_Nda_: Dato che si poteva scegliere ho deciso di non inserire la citazione come frase vera e propria, ma di lasciarla come filo conduttore della Fic. La scena si svolge in un momento non ben preciso del settimo libro, diciamo che è sicuramente dopo il matrimonio ma prima dell'arrivo di Harry e company a Villa Conchiglia. Non so da dove sia giunta l'ispirazione, ma è arrivata quindi mi limito a proporla. L'idea di un possibile momento di debolezza di un personaggio mi aveva sempre affascinato, quindi ho provato a descriverlo sfruttando la bella immagine che la Rowling ci dà di Villa Conchiglia per i miei loschi scopi ;D

* * *

**_Non serve a niente rifugiarsi nei sogni e dimenticarsi di vivere_**

Il vento freddo gli frustò il volto, mentre immobile si abbandonava alla forza di quell'elemento che sfigurava l'ambiente intorno a sé.

Gli alberi si chinavano, oppressi da quella potenza aggressiva, e attendevano inermi che passasse. Il mare in burrasca sbatteva furioso le sue onde contro gli scogli e gli schizzi più audaci arrivavano a superare in altezza la collinetta su cui si trovava, bagnandogli un poco le scarpe. Le nuvole, invece, si rincorrevano spensierate come bambini in un immenso parco, senza badare troppo a ciò che accadeva sotto di loro.

Sembrava quasi di essere in un sogno. Un sogno terribile e angosciante, ma pur sempre un sogno.

Mancava quell'elemento inconfondibile che distingueva la realtà dalla fantasia e quell'assenza stava rendendo il discernere l'uno dall'altro più difficile.

Bill si sporse un po' di più verso il bordo della collinetta, incurante del vento, che pareva volerlo spingere giù, e degli schizzi delle acque impetuose, che arrivarono a bagnargli i capelli. Li portava ancora lunghi, nonostante il disappunto di sua madre, e in quel momento li stava tenendo sciolti, liberi di svolazzargli attorno al volto finendogli un po' in bocca, un po' negli occhi.

Dopo quasi due ore che si trovava lì, i cinque sensi erano completamente assuefatti dagli impulsi che gli arrivavano dall'ambiente circostante e sembravano non voler più rispondere alla realtà. Davanti a lui danzava lento un mondo affascinante e assordante, lo toccava frenetico, gli faceva sentire l'odore di salsedine, che si era impregnato sulla sua pelle e sui suoi vestiti, e assaporare quello della libertà. Lo attirava a sé come i ragni attraggono le prede cadute nella loro fitta ragnatela.

Gli sarebbe piaciuto poter fuggire da lì. Poter andare via dalla guerra, dai problemi che lo sommergevano in quel periodo nero, da quelli che gli aveva causato la ferita ormai cicatrizzata che gli deturpava il volto, da tutto quanto. Poter sentirsi libero di girare per una città qualsiasi senza doversi guardare in continuazione le spalle, senza sentire lo stomaco attorcigliarsi ogni volta che il giornale riportava di nuove morti e sparizioni per poi scoprire che –_Merlino, grazie!_- non erano suoi conoscenti.

Sarebbe stato bello, sarebbe stato un vero _sogno_.

A volte, quando la nebbia circondava Villa Conchiglia, Bill si alzava e usciva in giardino. Lì, solo in mezzo al nulla, poteva finalmente sognare ciò che la realtà non poteva offrirgli: la normalità.

La guerra aveva preso tutto senza risparmiare nulla, così come il vento lo stava spingendo sempre più avanti.

Passo dopo passo.

Sogno dopo sogno.

Il mare era sempre più vicino. Il vento ululava la sua vittoria sulla sua anima, che persa lo stava seguendo verso il sogno senza fine.

Sarebbe stato bello poter fantasticare per sempre, senza interruzioni dalla cruda realtà.

Come un flash, il volto di sua moglie gli danzò davanti agli occhi. Sentì la sua voce preoccupata richiamarlo dalla casa, alle sue spalle.

La realtà stava cercando di strapparlo al sogno, ma lui lo voleva veramente?

Voleva tornare in un mondo di dolore, o voleva rimanere in mezzo a quel paesaggio quasi fiabesco per l'eternità?

O forse la domanda da porsi era un'altra. Voleva fuggire dai problemi, dai suoi parenti, dai suoi amici, da _lei_, oppure voleva combattere e tornare a vivere?

Una mano delicata afferrò il suo maglione e lo tirò indietro. La realtà lo risvegliò bruscamente e gli tirò uno schiaffo.

-Sei per caso impassitò? Ti rondi conto di quanto eri viscino a… alla fine della collina? Mon Dieu, potevi cadere!-

Come risvegliatosi, Bill abbracciò la sua donna sovrastandola con il suo corpo, desiderando di poterle risparmiare l'attrazione _quasi_ irresistibile che il vento stava esercitando su di loro, mentre cercava inutilmente di spingerli giù.

L'atmosfera irreale si sciolse tra i balbettii angosciati e nervosi di Fleur e Bill si rese finalmente conto di quanto si fosse comportato da stupido.

Avrebbe davvero lasciato sua moglie da sola? Sarebbe davvero stato capace di una cosa così terribile?

Mentre la riaccompagnava a casa, giurò a se stesso che non avrebbe più avuto un momento di debolezza del genere. Sarebbe stato forte. Per Fleur, per i suoi genitori, per i suoi fratelli, per la sua sorellina, per Harry e per tutti gli altri. E, in fondo, un po' anche per se stesso.

Ormai aveva compreso che confondere il sogno con la realtà faceva perdere la voglia di vivere e, nel periodo burrascoso che stavano passando, era l'ultima cosa che si poteva permettere.

Grazie per l'attenzione, vi ricordo che lo stipendio più gradito di uno scrittore è LA recensione! Se avete tempo, lasciatemi pure una vostra impressione, un commento, un insulto... a voi la scelta!  
Besos!

xxx


End file.
